You'll be always a kid, my kid
by rebelaus
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Peter dejo a Wendy en su casa, el tiempo puede haber pasado, pero el siempre sera Peter y ella siempre sera Wendy, es imposible olvidar todo lo que han vivido juntos.


**Hola! Me agarro un golpe de inspiracion y quise escribir la pelicula de Peter Pan, el hecho de que el prefiriese no crecer a pesar de amar a Wendy siempre me hace llorar. y Quise agregar un final diferente a la pelicula. Esto es despues de que Peter decida regresar a Nunca Jamas. Ojala les guste y bueno,Peter Pan no es mio solo esta historia y bla bla bla**

-Llueve como aquel día en Nunca Jamás ¿Lo recuerdas Wendy?- le pregunto Michael a su hermana -¡Habría sido genial estar hoy allí! Podríamos vencer a Garfio en un santiamén-

-Se que si y Peter nos habría hecho volar con campanita y lo habríamos hecho trizas- respondió ella riendo

-¿Crees que algún día volveremos?- le pregunto John abrazado su peluche como siempre.

-No lo sé John, quizás algún día el venga a buscarnos…- Wendy se marcho de la sala conteniendo las lagrimas, sus hermanos y padres estaban por marcharse a una fiesta y ella había preferido quedarse en casa. No quería arruinarles la noche llorando frente a ellos.

Miro el techo de su habitación perdida en su mundo, algo ya muy común en la vida que llevaba. Dos años, ya habían pasado dos años desde que Peter ya no formaba mas parte de su vida.

La adolescencia no era tan mala como él decía, tenía sus dificultades pero era increíble, habría podido disfrutarla más si el estuviese allí con ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho y se levanto de la cama, abrió la ventana y salió hacia el balcón que tenia esta, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la brisa que soplaba, una paz interior comenzó a hacerse presente, recordó cada momento vivido con Peter, cada risa y cada abrazo.

Debía de dejarlo ir, no vivir más en el pasado, pero eso era imposible, comparaba a cada muchacho con él, cada alegría era diminuta en comparación con la felicidad que había sentido a su lado. ¿Por qué no se había quedado? El niño que no deseaba crecer…ni siquiera por amor.

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo de sus ojos, así había sido por todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados. A veces sentía ruidos en su cuarto, ahora era solo de ella, Michael y John tenían el suyo. Quizás Peter la visitaba en secreto, no lo sabía, ahora tendrían por fin la misma edad, al parecer Peter era mayor que ella, nunca se lo había dicho, pero era más que obvio.

-Peter… ¿tienes que estar siempre en mi cabeza? Después de tanto tiempo…- hablo en voz alta sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba, se había vuelto una costumbre. Era tonto que alguien a quien había conocido siendo una niña se le hubiese metido tanto bajo la piel. El no comprendía todo, crecer no significaba madurar, pero para el venia todo junto, el infierno mismo y ella no podía de obligarlo a cambiar.

Aquel no era un día común, era el aniversario de su despedida, de ese primer beso, de esos sentimientos que habían por primera vez salido a flote, la primera marca de la madurez, algo a lo que Peter temía muchísimo.

Wendy se sentó en el balcón abrazada a sus piernas, se dejo divagar, imaginar un mundo en el que ella y Peter jamás se habían separado.

A lo lejos, sentado en un techo rojo de una pequeña casa, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar miraba la luz que salía de una ventana que él conocía muy bien.

-Wendy- dijo suspirando. Campanita no estaba con él en esa ocasión, desde la despedida de Wendy había tomado el habito de pasar tiempo solo. Era tonto que al no querer madurar igualmente lo hubiera hecho. Una parte de él, de su inocencia se había ido con Wendy, y no iba a regresar, lo sabía.

Luchar contra garfio, molestar a las sirenas o estar con los indios ya no tenía el mismo sentido, se divertía por un rato, pero solo le bastaba recordar la sonrisa de Wendy para preferir hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-El amor es algo para los adultos- volvió a decir en voz alta mientras notaba una figura que salía al balcón de la casa. "Puede ser también para los niños" susurro una voz en su cabeza apenas Wendy apareció.

Había estado contemplando a la chica durante aquellos dos años, la miraba dormir, ella a veces pronunciaba su nombre. Era duro verla crecer, ya no era su pequeña Wendy, a pesar de no ser mayor que él, había cambiado, madurado, se había atrevido a cosas que el no.

Recordó aquel día en el que la vio con se muchacho riendo mientras él la dejaba en su casa. Sintió que iba a llorar, sabía que llegaría el día en el que ella lo olvidaría, que pasaría de página, pero no quería verlo, dejo de visitarla por mucho tiempo después de eso.

El único dolor a verla crecer era no verla en lo absoluto, no podía resistirlo y siempre volvía a caer en la tentación. "Veré como esta, nada más" se decía y finalmente permanecía mirándola y tocando sus cosas por horas.

Si se preguntan porque él no volvió a hablarle la respuesta es sencilla. El sabía que si volvía a estar con ella jamás lograría dejarla ir, no quería que ella dijese su nombre, le hablase, porque le dolería aun mas.

Respiro profundo y se levanto del tejado, se asomo al balcón de la casa de Wendy, ella dormía plácidamente mientras el viento mecía sus cabello. Pensó en moverla, pero no la había tocado hace tanto, temía despertarla y la reacción de sus propias emociones.

Entro a la habitación y comenzó a mirar sus cosas como era de costumbre, su oso de peluche seguía en el mismo lugar, sus libros también, solo sus dibujos habían cambiado, ahora estaban por las paredes alegrando y dándole colores a esa habitación.

Peter escucho un ruido y se sobresalto, soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos haciendo un ruido que retumbo por todos lados. Se escondió lo antes posible dentro del armario de ella y lo entreabrió un poco para poder ver que sucedía.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Peter?- pregunto Wendy con algo de esperanza en su voz mientras se abrazaba a su abrigo y cerraba la ventana. El no iba a poder escapar, si estaba allí quería verlo, aunque fuera por un segundo. No era justo, el había podido verla seguramente millones de veces, pero ella…se aferraba a sus recuerdos, que se iban borrando cada día un poco más.

Al no escuchar respuesta volvió a hablar –Por favor…si estás aquí aparece, dime algo, te extraño- Una lagrima mancho su rosada mejilla pasando por su labio.

El corazón de Peter se estrujo, no soportaba verla así, llorar no.

Wendy busco en cada parte de su habitación, se desespero. -¿Sabes algo? Aun conservo el dedal, quiero decir…el real, lo que tu llamabas "beso"- Rio bajito mientras se sentaba en su cama mirándose los pies. –Por favor Peter…aunque sea contesta- volvió a llorar mientras que su risa se convertía en lamentos.

Peter re removió incomodo en su molesto escondite logrando hacer el suficiente ruido como para que los sentidos de Wendy se pusieran alerta y descubriesen el lugar de donde provenían.

Wendy sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, se acerco lentamente a su armario pensando en lo que sucedería a continuación ¿Estaba lista para encontrarse frente a frente con él? No espero a contestarse mentalmente la pregunta y abrió de par en par las puertas encontrándose de frente con unos ojos azules que la miraban asustados y emocionados.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron en una sola y no hablaron.

"Esta aun más bella que la última vez" pensó Peter quedándose sin palabras. Pero la mas shockeada era Wendy, ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿2 años? Se notaba un diminuto crecimiento apenas perceptible, pero era el mismo niño de catorce años que había conocido.

-Peter…- susurro ella y sin previo aviso, para sorpresa de él lo saco del armario y abrazo. Se arrojo a sus brazos sin permiso, como tirada por una fuerza magnética y sollozo en su hombro. Peter le devolvió el abrazo.

No pensaba en la escena madura que estaban haciendo, ni en el miedo a crecer, eran Wendy y el, nada mas importaba. –Hola- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras ella seguía llorando en su hombro –No llores, por favor, no por mi-

Ella se separo y le acaricio el rostro mirándolo a los ojos –Estas diferente, menos juvenil y mas… ¿me extrañaste tu también?- le pregunto directamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quizás- respondió el soltándose del agarre de la chica y girándose para evitar mirarla.

-Peter…dime la verdad- lo reprendió ella colocándose enfrente de el nuevamente.

-Si…todos los días- la muchacha sonrió y él se sonrojo –Campanita también lo hace-

-Desearía poder verla a ella también, tal vez un día pueda hacerlo- Peter asintió y ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir, que hacer. Tanto tiempo anhelando aquel encuentro y ahora no encontraban las palabras para expresarse. Wendy lo miro de repente y sonrió.

-Nana está más anciana ahora, ¡estará feliz de verte!- le tomo la mano y comenzó a llevarlo por las escaleras hasta el jardín cubierto de nieve donde se encontraba la perra.

Nana reconoció al instante al muchacho y le salto encima, lamiéndolo y jugando con él. A lo que Peter respondió gustoso.

-Lamento no haber venido antes a hablar- Peter sentía que debía disculparse, su corazón se lo estaba pidiendo y no podía hacer oídos sordos. Una bola de nieve se estampo directamente sobre su rostro y la preciosa risa de Wendy hizo eco en sus oídos.

-¿Has perdido la chispa?- le pregunto la chica riendo sin parar

-Eso desearías- le respondió sonriente el muchacho y se lanzo sobre ella peleando con la nieve. Girando y riendo, parecían dos niños. Peter se sentía más vital de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo.

Wendy lo acorralo contra un árbol y sonrió triunfante -¿Te rindes?-

-Eso nunca- Peter aprovecho la distracción de la muchacha para tomarla en brazos y de un salto volar hasta su ventana.

-Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía- dijo ella en el oído de Peter, logrando que un escalofrío lo recorriese entero. La piel de Wendy bajo sus dedos era cálida y suave, parecía una pequeña muñeca.

Peter la deposito con cuidado en el suelo y volvieron a mirarse sin decir nada.

-Creo que es hora de devolverte tu dedal- Wendy se metió la mano en los bolsillos y deposito en la de Peter el pequeño objeto. –Y aquí tienes tu beso- Wendy se inclino y beso suavemente a Peter para luego separarse.

Peter la miro pasmado, pero reacciono rápidamente y volvió a besarla con un beso diferente, no era el de dos niños recién enamorados, era el de un muchacho que volvía con la muchacha a la que amaba, la única a la que había amado. La beso sin importarle nada más, el tiempo, la edad, nada importaba. Y Wendy hizo lo mismo, aun recordaba su primer beso, y este era igual o incluso mejor

Se separaron y Peter la abrazò, escondió su cara en los cabellos de ella, olían a jazmín, Wendy siempre olía a jazmines, y ese se había vuelto su aroma favorito.

-A veces venia a visitarte, te veía dormir, pero luego tu viniste con ese chico y no pude seguir mirándote- Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de ella, Peter estaba recostado en su regazo y ella jugaba con uno de sus rizos mientras él la miraba esporádicamente.

-¿Eres tonto? Era un amigo- le dijo ella obligándolo a mirarla para besarlo suavemente. –Yo también pensé en ti, en que hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado en Nunca Jamás-

-Habrías sido infeliz, tu quieres a tus hermanos, a tu familia, no podía pedirte de nuevo que te quedaras…aunque te quisiera conmigo- susurro lo ultimo bajito el chico.

-¿Va a volver a irte?- pregunto Wendy con cautela, no quería perderlo, ya no podía. Era capaz de dejar todo por él, pero sabía que él no lo permitiría.

-No quiero, una parte de mi siempre pertenecerá a Nunca mas pero Wendy…- dijo reincorporándose en la cama y mirándola a los ojos –La otra parte te pertenece a ti, siempre lo hará, donde quiera que tu estés y si quieres crecer lo hare contigo- Era verdad cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, ya no quería ser un niño sin Wendy, con ella siempre seria un niño, su cuerpo podría crecer, pero nunca su interior.

-Tú siempre serás mi Peter, aunque tengas barba, tu voz sea más grave, siempre serás el niño que no quería crecer- dijo Wendy suspirando -Quizás no tengas que renunciar del todo, podríamos ir a Nunca Jamás las veces que quisiéramos, creceríamos, pero podríamos pasar ahí mucho tiempo, ¿te gustaría?- Peter sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente. -¡Oh por dios! ¡Tengo que contarles a Michael y John! Se morirán cuando se enteren, siempre hablan de ti! ¡De todos! Podría seguir contándoles historias, veríamos a campanita, seria…- Peter la beso para callarla y ella sonrió.

-Seria increíble, mucho más que eso, además…todos me aman, es claro que me necesitan- Wendy lo miro con condescendencia encarnando una ceja mientras reía. –Aunque todos saben que lo soy, ahora estamos tu y yo y quiero disfrutarlo, tengo algo de polvo de hadas, ¿no quieres…?- Antes de que Peter terminara Wendy ya le había quitado el frasco.

No tuvo ni siquiera que pensar en cosas felices, tener a Peter la hacia la persona más feliz del mundo. Él le extendió la mano justo como la primera vez que se habían conocido y juntos salieron por la ventana dispuestos a buscar la aventura, que nunca los olvidaría.

-Tú me haces ser un niño Wendy, y no puedo prometerte que vaya a estar en una oficina toda mi vida, pero puedo prometerte que creceré y te hare feliz sin importar que- Wendy sonrió y lo abrazo mientras ambos miraban el cielo y se dirigían a la segunda estrella a la derecha, el lugar que siempre seria su segundo hogar.


End file.
